Reason To Come Back
by MingFang
Summary: Summary: Sasuke finally joined Orochimaru to gain more power. Does he have any other goal beside that? What did it mean when Sasuke told Sakura to wait for him? Six years had passed, many things changed yet some still remained. How was their first reunite
1. Falling Apart Not Only You And Me

REASON TO COME BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Sasuke finally joined Orochimaru to gain more power. Does he have any other goal beside that? What did it mean when Sasuke told Sakura to wait for him? Six years had passed, many things changed yet some still remained. How was their first reunited moment? SasuSaku, InoShika - implied.

It was a cold night. Cold wind, cold moon and two cold hearts. Taking the last glance, Sasuke silently placed down the frame which contained the picture of Team 7. He had made up his mind to forget all about the past as what he thought, his dream was not in the future, it was in the past. Sasuke shut the door quietly, began to walk down the street which led him out of Konoha. Sasuke always acted like that, he never let anyone know what he was thinking or what he was going to do. He was the person of few words after all. Sasuke was walking through the streets of Konoha, looking at everything around the village maybe for the last time. He knew that he was going to break his only relationship with Konoha, with every villager, with Konoha ninjas, with Kakashi-sensei, with Naruto, with his cherry blossom Sakura. Did he have another way to go? The fate seemed to be so cruel to him, and as himself as well.

When Sasuke reached near the entrance of the village, he sensed a familiar chakra of a person as if she had been waiting for him for a long time.

"What are you doing here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" Sasuke asked, really didn't expect for her answer.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road" Sakura said quietly.

"Go home" Sasuke then proceeded as if there was nothing that mattered.

"Why? Why don't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why don't you …"

…

…

"You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun". It looked like Sakura was talking to herself. Sasuke was really like that, always being an ice cube.

…

…

"Of course. That was a long time ago … But it started on that day. You and I … and Naruto … and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, it was terrible, but … even so … it was fun. I know about what happened to your clan … but with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy, no one … neither you … nor I" Sakura smiled faintly between streams of tears.

"I know that. I am different from you guys, I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together … It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path … But despite the four of us have been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto"

"Aren't you going to choose to be lonely again? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful. I understand it so well it hurts. I have friends and family … but if you leave for me … to me it's the same as being alone."

"From now on, new paths will start"

Sakura couldn't stand anymore, she blurted out all her heart,

"I love you more than anything. … … I'm begging you, please stay … If that is not possible, please take me with you …" Sakura sobbed uncontrollably.

…

"After all this time, you're still annoying", Sasuke then walked ahead.

"Don't go. If you do, I'll scream out loud and … "

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke stood closely behind her, his voice was soft and low.

"Sakura, just wait for me"

Did not let her had another second to think, Sasuke knocked her down, carefully picked her up and laid her on the bench nearby. Standing there looking at her, Sasuke quietly dried another lone tear which were threatened to fall by his finger. He then turned away to go on, not took any glance back. To Sasuke from now on, he had one more aim in life, Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------**--**

**Six years later.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Somewhere around the outskirt of Konoha, the place which was used to be the training ground of the famous team seven now was full of wild grass and flowers. It was due to the absence of the people in a long time. All the genins of Konoha and academy students were no longer allowed to train outside of the village since Konoha was in a confrontation with Sound village. Thus it was too dangerous for anyone to wander around the village at this time. However, there was still someone who kept coming this place.

The relationship of the Hidden Leaf village and Hidden Sound village that was not so good at the very first time, now had became more and more strained recently. Everything had changed even though there were things not.

Sakura Haruno, the only girl ex-member of team seven, was now a jounin, also known as the number one medic nin of Konoha. She was no longer a crybaby like she used to be when she was twelve, she had changed outside and inside. She had grown more beautiful and became stronger than ever. Unlike the other jounins, she didn't wear her uniform; instead of that, she still wore her usual red blouse and white skirt with the protector hung tightly on her short pink hair. She had been training hard with Tsunade-sama and managed to master every jutsu that she was taught. She also learned to use two short katanas which were carried at her side.

It was afternoon already. After finishing all her work at the main hospital, Sakura changed back into her usual outfit. Jumping out of the hospital window, Sakura unconsciously walked to the forest outside Konoha. Sakura was going to the training ground like always. She kept visiting this place although the law made by Godaime that people should not go out of the village without permission. However, the law did not matter to Sakura since she was so familiar with the patrol team which consisted her best friend Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. All of them were jounins too. Shikamaru although was assigned to the job at academy, the Godaime still put him in the patrol team list, but Chouji was the leader this time. The trio also got used to finding Sakura at this place for they caught her figure there almost every time they passed by. Approaching the guard booth, Sakura flashed a smile to them when she saw Ino and the boys were about to leave for the next shift.

"Hey, fore-head. You are late for 15 minutes. So many patients today, huh?" Ino said glancing at her yellow Pikachu watch. Sakura entered the booth, waved at the boys when they nodded their heads as soon as they realized her presence as usual.

" Uhm! Konohamaru was bugging me. He just got some scratches during his training with Kiba and he kept whining on and on. He becomes more like Naruto". Sakura knitted her brows remembering how annoying the young brown haired genin was.

"Speaking of Naruto, has he returned yet? The training trip this time is sure too long, isn't it?" Shikamaru yawned, leaned on the bar.

"Cover your mouth, Shika!" Ino yelled while aiming a shuriken at Shikamaru who dodged it easily without opening his eyes.

"Ah, Ero-sannin and Naruto have been training at Suna village for 2 months or so. I heard that Tsunade-sama gave them some missions there as well. I think they will not come back until the end of this year." Sakura said with an unhappy look on her face but no one noticed it.

"He better comes back soon. He still owes me two treats of ramen. He had promised me last year", Chouji growled while shoving more snacks into his giant backpack, made the three sweats dropped. "Hey Shika, can I borrow your bag?"

Shikamaru smiled weakly at his best buddy and tried to convince Chouji that the patrol shift would not take so much time than half an hour. Sakura then stood up and headed out of the booth,

"You guys better get going. I'm going as well".

"Don't stay out too long, fore-head", Ino said with a concerned voice.

"Don't worry, I won't. Bye Ino-pig. Bye Chouji, Shikamaru".

Sakura was about to leave when she heard her name was called,

"Wait a sec, Sakura. Godaime-sama said we would have an important meeting tomorrow. Don't forget!"

"Got it, thanks Shikamaru. Tomorrow then."

As a matter of second, Sakura quickly jumped to the forest not waited for Chouji and Shikamaru bid their goodbye. Finally, she arrived at her destination, the place buried all her very precious memories with Kakashi-sensei, with Naruto, and her cold blooded Sasuke. Sakura found her usual spot under the old sakura tree which was not so far from the red bridge. Many things had changed but this old witnessed tree and Sakura still remained here, with all the love and sorrow, appeared and disappeared over the time. Sitting on a branch, Sakura closed her eyes loosely, let her mind and the beautiful scene bring back the old days. Every time she sat there, she always thought about them, and wondered what they were doing at that time.

It has been years since Team Seven was scattered. Kakashi-sensei was back with ANBU team and was assigned some secret missions for Konoha, mostly about Oto village. Naruto, on the other hand, spent most the time on training trip with Ero-sannin. She hardly saw them around the village; for Kakashi-sensei, that was due to his duty; for Naruto, he had never stayed at the village more than two or three days. Sakura was so busy with her job at the hospital and training with Tsunade as well. And Sasuke … well … Team Seven had been fallen apart.


	2. Thinking Of You A New Mission

**REASON TO COME BACK**

**By Namdongco**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2: Thinking Of You. New Mission**

Konoha Gakure

A rare swallow landed slightly on a branch of the tree near the Godaime office. It was a lazy morning because everyone seemed to get up late today. The busy streets of Konoha this time were so bored and quiet as if there was something so terrible that no one wanted to get out of their houses. In fact, it was the super cool breeze, Konoha was in winter after all. Snow began to cover every roof in the city while the coldness explored the whole village, sent anyone a chilling when he tried to take a look outside through the narrow window.

Despite the freezing wind was strolling the street, the pink haired medic nin kept walking slowly and enjoyed the tiny white color snowflakes which were falling from the sky. Sakura never hated winter or the coldness. Although she preferred spring, she also felt something special that connected her with this winter season. Something weird and strong yet familiar. Sakura shivered a bit when she remembered about the past.

**Flashback**

_It was another winter in Konoha yet team seven still received mission from their sensei. Sasuke just stood with his usual pose, his arms rested on the bridge to support the weight of his body. Besides Sasuke was the twelve year old Sakura whose eyes were locked at him, dreaming about something that made her inner smiled widely. Naruto who had just arrived growled loudly about how long they had to wait for Kakashi-sensei._

_Sakura got annoyed by Naruto's loud mouth, now turned to argue with him. Suddenly, a sound "poof" told them that Kakashi was finally here and he was immediately welcomed by "You're late" from Sakura and Naruto. As usual, Kakashi made some lame excuse that always included women or girls. _

_"Okay, calm down team. We have a very important mission today so I want you to pay high attention, don't let your guar down, alright?" Kakashi said with a boring tone of his._

_"Yay! An A mission again. I like difficult mission. And Sasuke-teme, this time I won't lose to you", Naruto shouted happily, pointing at Sasuke with his finger which earned him an "hn" answer from Sasuke._

_"Oy Naruto. Calm down will you? I never say it is an A mission" _

_"Huh? Then what is the mission this time Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to freeze out there", Sakura said impatiently._

_"Okay. The mission is …" Kakashi paused a bit like he tried to remember what the mission was._

_"Is what? Is what?" Naruto jumped like a frog sitting on a fire._

_"You guys have to deliver Christmas gifts to Kazekage" Kakashi said amusing at Naruto's reaction. _

_Not only Naruto but the faces of Sakura and Sasuke as well this time were priceless. Their jaws nearly hit the snow ground due to the shocking news._

_"And you called that is an important mission. It's just a D-rank one. Waste time!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath for the first time. It was like a holiday trip for them than a mission. However, this trip was lots of fun and Sakura knew that she could never forget it._

**End Flashback**

Sakura was too deep in her own world to notice that she had arrived at the building where the Hokage's office located. She was a bit surprised when a sound hit her ears.

"You, fore-head. What took you so long? I think I'm going to die under this kind of weather. You better had a reasonable reason for your lateness." Ino whose arms were on her hips, shouted angrily as soon as she caught Sakura' sight.

The three former members of team 10 were patiently waited for Sakura in front of the Hokage building. Shikamaru was wearing his Jounin uniform with an extra coat due to the coldness. On his left was his best buddy Chouji, who wore the same uniform as Shikamaru's, was too busy with his snack to say anything. The left member of the team was Ino who refused to wear the "hideous" clothes of Jounin so dressed her usual outfit despite the trademark freezing air of the winter. Sakura smiled weakly at the blond girl and waved at the boys,

"Oh hi, Ino-pig. Good morning Chouji, Shikamaru".

"I told you to put on a coat or something before but you didn't listen to me", Shikamaru grumbled at Ino, sighed "You had been here for only 5 minutes and you just kept yelling. How troublesome." He then stood up and flicked off some snow that clung on his shoulders.

"Shut up, Shika. You should be thankful since I didn't beat the crap out of you for dragging me here so early. If I caught a cold, I wouldn't let you sleep peacefully in daytime", with that Shikamaru winced painfully when the high volume yell hit his right ear.

Being with Ino for those years, Shikamaru knew that he should stop this trouble argument before Ino went berserk again. Sighing again, Shikamaru made the way top the Hokage top office. "Let's go. We cannot let Hokage-sama wait any longer". Following after Shikamaru who was walking down the corridor that would lead them to their destination, were Ino and Sakura chatting with each other, and Chouji was munching his snack nonstop behind.

"I wonder what the calling will be this time. We were called for a lot missions these days and they were so damn difficult for me. I begin dislike going missions", Ino sighed like the way that Shikamaru was used to doing.

"It can't be helped, can it? The situation of Konoha now is unpredictable. Much more our shinobi are injured from missions each day. Although Tsunade-sama didn't say, I know that most of them are from Anbu squad which is working on Otou at the moment. The worst thing I have thought of is a war might take place here. That is absolutely terrible." Sakura whispered bitterly to Ino.

She was not only worried about the chance of an unavoidable war with Otou, but she was also afraid of encountering him there. She could not imagine what she would do if he was really there, in front of her eyes. He definitely could not become Konoha's enemy as well as hers. Sakura was worried sick lately; indeed, she was always worried for him, her mind had never been at ease from that day. Sakura had been thinking of him and never stopped doing so.

Walking besides Sakura, Ino could feel the sadness on the beautiful face of her childhood friend. She was looking at Sakura anxiously, knowing what exactly Sakura was thinking about. For six years, Ino had tried her best to help Sakura, talked to her and cheered her up. However, Sakura shut her out, like the way she did with everyone around her. Sakura didn't let Ino have a chance to share her sorrow though how hard Ino had tried. Sakura never smiled from that day, the smile she had been giving to everyone, including Ino was just the fake. Sakura. That was why Ino sometimes grew anger at her former crush. Ino hated him for doing that, for leaving Sakura behind and for killing her slowly inside; as if the winter disliked sakura blossomed at its time. But in the end, Ino could not wish for his death, because if Sasuke died, Sakura would never smile again, never blossom again.

_"Damn him" _Ino frowned at the thought, feeling uneasy. She remained silently which didn't like herself at all. Little did she know that, every annoyed look in her eyes was caught all by the certain Nara jounin walking before her.

Finally, the four jounins managed to reach the door of Godaime's office. Shikamaru knocked at the door and he was received a 'come in'. They quickly found themselves in the middle of a topsy-turvy room, facing the Hokage whose hair was messed, which obviously cried that she had slept here all the night.

The attitude of Godaime panicked Sakura since she noticed how serious and stressed her sensei was. What had happened? Was it the Oto matter or the war?

"All right. I'll go straight to the point".

Clapping her hands in the prayer position, Tsunade's eyes became more sharply when she looked at her subordinators. They all kept silence and listened carefully to every word she said.

"Last night, an Anbu squad at the north sector was under attacked by some Otou nins. There was no much damage in general". Tsnunade said with her usual voice, but in fact, her voice was a bit trembling because of anger. Sakura never failed to see it, she was closed to the Hokage long enough to realize that. _"Something is wrong, definitely"_, Sakura quietly shivered not because of the chilling.

"I know that", Shikamaru who stood besides Sakura suddenly found his voice. "That was Hyuuga squad. I heard it from Kiba when I was on my late shift last night. He told me that while the leader, with Tenten, was scanning the area around the Valley of the End, the others encountered four Oto nins and Rock Lee was brought back to the medic camp in a serious state".

_"Lee-san?"_ Sakura surprised hearing the name but again her sensei interrupted her thought.

"I see you're still good at gathering information. There were many ANBU and jounins got injured last night, Rock Lee was the worst case. He had fought two Oto nins at the same time. Thank God that Neji was back on time". Tsunade paused for a little, sighed deeply.

"However, currently Hyuuga team was not ready for their duty because of injury. Moreover, their location in the north sector is one of the most dangerous point of Konoha defense areas. I need another team good and capable enough to be in charge of this place".

"…"

"The Anbu don't have enough people. Kakashi was away for special mission and Neji Hyuuga is helping Gai with the reconnaissance in the upper west area. I have no choice but call you here for a sudden mission". Tsunade stated.

"So we will take place for Hyuuga team at that spot for temporary charge?" Ino asked nervously, did not like the mission a bit.

Tsunade nodded simply and firmly, "That's right. Although I'm also worried for choosing you, I think Shikamaru can take care of you guys". She looked at Shikamaru and then at Sakura, finally relaxed a bit.

"Sakura, I know you're very busy at the hospital but I believe it would be better if you went with them, and make sure that no one will end up like Rock Lee".

"Yes, sensei", Sakura said quickly. It was such long time that she was assigned to an A-ranked mission, since she spent almost every day in Konoha hospital.

"Before you guys go, I want to make clear something. If you confronted the Sound nins, I would want you to retreat and minimize the damage as much as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am".

With that, the four disappeared after the wooden door, not missing the heavy sigh of the Hokage. Konoha this time was meeting with many difficulties. They walked out of the building in silence, they all knew that this was not a simple guard mission. It was rather considered to be an S-ranked mission than an A-ranked one, it might cost their life not only injure.

_"How troublesome"_, Shikamaru knitted his eyebrows. _"I better think of a good plan. I have to protect them no matter what"_.

When the white scene came back into their view, they quietly shivered at the sudden contact with the deathly coldness. Sakura now regretted not bringing a coat with her; she glanced secretly at her side, seeing Shikamaru took off his coat and put it over Ino's shoulders, grumbling how troublesome she was. Sakura immediately looked away, felt jealousy eating her inside.

"All right. I'm appointed to be the leader and as one, I will be responsible for your safety. I suggest everyone should pack the things you need and be at the main gate at 7:30 sharply. We don't have much time. Now hurry up".

"Okay!" The four was going to turn to their directions when …

"Don't bring too much snacks, Chouji". Chouji's face fell at the first order, "and Sakura, remember to bring enough first-aid appliances".

Then Shikamaru and Ino jumped away as Chouji went to his manson which was on the opposite direction. Sakura also found her way back to her apartment and began packing her things. She violently shoved her clothes into a pink backpack together with some extra shuriken and kunai. She then checked the first aid as Shikamaru had told her before.

"Antibiotic … yes , antidote … yes, pain killer … here, anesthetic … yes, tranquillizer? … Maybe Ino needs some. All done!" Sakura said to herself. Packing mission was done but Sakura felt missing something, so she looked around and tried to figure out what it was. Her eyes then caught the small frame which was laid on the sideboard.

_"Oh. That's it"_ , Sakura walked slowly to the frame and picked it up. Whenever casting her eyes on this picture of the old team 7, Sakura couldn't help but looked at the raven haired boy at her right side. It was a long time ago when this photo was taken, it was the very first day of the team 7 with their famous Hakate sensei. It was the happiest time of them.

Sakura recalled the scene of Shikamaru and Ino. She was glad for Ino, Shikamaru though was a lazy and boring guy, his eyes were always for Ino and looked after her. Sakura didn't expect any romantic action like that from Sasuke, she just wanted him to stay beside her. By doing so, he actually warmed her up through all the winters, and to Sakura, that was enough. She didn't wish more.

Sakura frowned putting the frame into her backpack, glancing at the clock besides which was read 7:25.

_"Better go now"_, Sakura dashed through the door, hurriedly jumped to the rendezvous.

Maybe time was cruel. Everything had changed over time passing by and by. Time had given her innocence many terrible truths that nothing could last forever and things would be changed. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't manage to do anything. Just like she couldn't pause the time, or stop him going away that day.

Sakura felt her stomach ached as usual, an incurable pain. She stopped on a branch tree for a while, and then set off again when the pain faded.

It was the fact that Sakura had grown up a lot after those years. She no longer cried out loud over trivial arguments or let her tears drained her face because of fear. Sakura didn't want to make everyone worry, mostly Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, she had to be stronger to protect herself and protect her friends. Sakura remembered the day when Kakashi informed her and Naruto about his coming back to Anbu as request of Godaime.

**Flashback **

_"I'm assigned to some missions with the Anbu by the Hokage. That's why I can't train with you guys for a quite time. Naruto, Sakura, there will be someone taking my place here with you guys tomorrow."_

_Sakura was shocked to say anything, Naruto on the other hand jumped at Kakashi yelling._

_"No, you can't go, Kakashi-sensei. You have to train with me more, I have to be stronger to take Sasuke-teme back. You can not go. I will talk with Tsunade obaachan, she will let you stay"._

_Kakashi smiled at them,_

_"I know now is the hard time for both of you. But this is the important mission for Konoha. I know both of you understand that than anyone"._

_Sakura now was crying loudly made Kakashi and Naruto afflict. Finally, Naruto said quietly,_

_"Kakashi-sensei, I promise I will be stronger when you come back. I will definitely bring that teme back. And I will protect Sakura-chan with my life". _

_Kakashi rubbed their heads while saying, _

_"I believe you, Naruto. Now now, Sakura. Crying like that makes you very ugly. Everything will be alright at the end that I told you. Sasuke was in darkness because he was lost at the moment. We have to show him the way, so that he can find his right one. In order to help him, you have to be stronger and you have to believe him. You know, in winter, a swallow will lose its way if it's alone, but as long as its fellows wait and find it, it will survive. Sakura, you understand what I mean, right?" _

_"Sakura-chan, we will be stronger and we will find Sasuke, together … together … together…"_

**End Flashback**

Naruto had told her that, becoming stronger and finding Sasuke together. Naruto had made her stronger indeed, she learned to move on and accept, not crying and giving up. For Naruto always remained at her side, to cheer her up, to protect her, to encourage her. He was more than a friend to her, he was the best friend and the best brother that Sakura had ever had. Even though Naruto and Sakura didn't see each other often recently, they were busy with training and training, Naruto was with Jiraiya and Sakura was with Tsunade. It was all because both of them wanted to be stronger, both of them wanted to bring Sasuke back.

_"When will you come back, Sasuke-kun? How long are you going to sleep in darkness? I can't wait for you forever, Sasuke-kun"._

There standing at the main "AN" gate were Shikamaru and Ino waiting for her and Chouji, but Chouji also appeared at the same time with Sakura. All of them had big backpacks, which only for jounins, on their shoulders.

"Ready?" Shikamaru asked for the last time which he was received his partners' nods.

"Let's go then", like the old day with Shikamaru team, he led the way to the forest out of Konoha. This time the mission was really a trouble but they didn't become jounin for nothing. Konoha needed them right now.

…

_"Sasuke-kun, if you can't find the way, I will help you to find one. I can't stay here and wait for you, I have to come to you, to pull you out of darkness …"._

The winter on Konoha still remained, brought to this once lively village a gloomy atmosphere than ever. The old sakura tree which was solitary without leaves, blossoms and warmness, looked at the four jounins passing by. Once again, the long-lived tree witnessed another change on Konoha, wondered if the lost swallow could find the way back, if the leaf could hold on until the up coming spring.

**End Part 2**

------------------------------------

Namdongco: Well, it's the second part. I hope my grammar mistakes won't annoy you b/c I'm really sucked at it. I'd like to keep some names and titles in Japanese, and I think it sounds better (don't know why).

Oh, and I don't like OOC characters so I'll do my best to keep them in what way they often are (beat me! Somehow I do love Sasuke acting jealousy toward Sakura. I just can't help it!).

I really hope you couls spare me a minute to click this button GO below. I'll hug you for hundred times for that. Thanks a lot everyone.


End file.
